Down and Out in Academy Hills
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 16 of 50 |Order in Season = 16 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 177 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Ares on Trial" |Next Episode in Series = "Winner Take All" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Ares on Trial" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Resurrection" |title cap image = }} Summary The guys are fishing. This time, they are cooking their fish when they hear a splash in the water behind them. They turn to the water and see a man struggling. Hercules runs in and pulls the man out. Once back to shore, they ask the man who he is. The man says, "I don't know" The boys bring the man, whom Iolaus nick-names Fish, back to the Academy. Cheiron agrees to let Fish stay. Fish repairs the big metal training thing. The guys go to Kora's. Kora tells them she has just invented this great new thing but has not thought of a name yet. They ask what it is and she tells them. First you take these beans from Ethiopia, grind them up, and boil them in water. Then, you throw out the beans, and drink them water. And, you can even add milk to it. Hercules looks at her and says "Wild guess here, but have you been drinking a lot of that?" She looks at him and says "yeah. It's good." Later that night, Fish has a dream of a forge, and fire, and falling from the sky into the lake. Fish wakes up and Hercules asks if he is okay. Fish says he thinks so. Hercules asks if he is remembered anything. Fish says that his mother kicked him out, that she was disappointed in him. He also tells Hercules that there was a forge in his dream. Hercules, realizing that Fish must be a metalsmith of some kind, takes him to the Academy forge. He tells Hercules he has always been good with his hands. Hercules says it "must be a gift from the Gods." At the mention of Gods, Fish's memory starts to return. He sees Hera's eyes telling him he is no God. Hercules asks what is wrong. Fish says he remembers. "My name is Heph... Heph" Hercules looks at him and says "Hephaestus?" Fish nods. Hercules says "You're a god. We're brothers" Hephaestus looks at him, memory fully returned. He says "I know who you are. You're Hercules. Ares doesn't like you very much" Hephaestus tells Hercules that Hera kicked him out of Olympus. Hercules tells Hephaestus that Olympus is his home, and just because Hera does not approve of what he does, she cannot force him out. Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith call Hercules over. Hercules tells Hephaestus he will be right back. He goes over to the guys and tells them who Fish is, and why he is here. Jason mentions that Hephaestus is gone. Hercules turns around and sure enough he is gone. Hercules goes after him. Hercules catches up to him, and convinces Hephaestus to return to Olympus. Hephaestus thanks Hercules and leaves. (There is a subplot about some angry metalsmith giant trying to kill Hephaestus. And with Hercules' help, Hephaestus sends the giant into orbit. Literally) Background Information * Chronologically, this episode features the first appearance of Hephaestus and his expulsion from Mount Olympus. However, several episodes were aired out of production order so Hephaestus actually appears in a few episodes before this one. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus *Chris Conrad as Jason *Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron *Jodie Rimmer as Lilith Guest Stars *Angela Dotchin as Kora *Jason Hoyte as Hephaestus *David Telford as Arges *Elizabeth Hawthorne as Hera (voice) References * Zeus * Hera * Ares * Mount Olympus de:Ein Gott namens Fisch Category:YH episodes